Handshake with the Lizards
by mistakendragon815
Summary: What was supposeably a friendly introduction turns into an quarantine hazard when Rebecca Coleman becomes the first victim of a walking parasite. Will Olivia, Walter and Peter be able to hunt down this new threat and find a cure for his disease? R&R.
1. A Simple Shake

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fringe, but the characters in this story that you do not recognise are my own.**

**Info: Yes, I am a J.J.Abrams fan and yes, there will be more chapters to come, but they won't come unless people R&R my story. Thanks!!**

He was standing under the light post when he first caught my eye. His flat hair wavered like feathers being rustled by the cool winter breeze and his black trench coat flapped to the side to reveal his black and grey striped cotton vest, wrinkled white shirt and baggy jeans. On his hands were black gloves.

The orange glow from the light above illuminated, and shadowed, each feature of his body and face. I didn't know who he was, but every time I waited for the night bus to retrieve me from the cobblestone gutter, he would always be standing across the road. He went on the same bus as me but always stood opposite of the actual bus stop; as if afraid to stand next to me.

As I made my way onto the bus and down its deserted aisle to the third row from the back, I would always wait and watch the man from across the road to walk calmly on board, purchase a ticket from the driver and walk up towards me and sit always two rows in front of my own.

His action's always puzzled me, so after my shift at Allamanacs bookstore had ended, I walked outside the store and stood under the bus stop sign until the bus came. Exactly five minutes after I had arrived, the mysterious man across the road made his way along the pathway to his usual spot and waited calmly for the bus to arrive; braving small glances over at me to see what I was doing.

Once the bus drove towards its checkpoint and hissed opened its doors, I stepped inside its interior, bought my ticket and waited patiently in my usual seat, ready to watch the man from over the road to seat himself in front of me. Only this time, he did something different. He continued to walk up the aisle and sat himself on the row of seats next to me.

I was nervous for an unknown reason. My satchel bag was the only distraction I had besides the man and the outside world, so, unclipping the two locks on my bag, I flipped back the flap to retrieve my Ipod. A soft voice stopped me. "Excuse me?"

I withdrew my empty hand from my bag and looked across the aisle and at the man. "Yes?"

He shifted himself to the next worn seat, leaning across slightly to see me better under the weak florescent light, and answer coolly, "You must think I'm a loon or something," His thick English accent seemed to echo around the bus for a while before he continued, "because, you know, I stand opposite the bus stop, or that I, uh, never talk to you." I smiled slightly at his jabbering and uncomfortable movements, mostly involving him straightening his jacket or wiping his brow. "I was just wondering if I could by you coffee, sometime?"

"Well, it's almost," I looked down at my watch and gaze a sarcastic sigh, "ten-thirty."

"Well, probably not tonight. Maybe, tomorrow night perhaps?" The man in the seat next to me shifted uncomfortably, as if something had stung something sensitive on him.

I pretended not to notice and grinned. "I don't even know you're name."

That's when I saw it. I knew there was something strange about this man. Not because he was having some kind epileptic fit, or that he had a problem being in one place at one time whilst talking with someone. It was his hands. Not once, even on hot nights, did the stranger ever take off his gloves. But when he did so, so he could shake my hand without being a totally stranger, I couldn't suppress a gasp.

Removing the layer of thin black leather, the foreigner extended his now exposed hand to me and answered with a warm smile, "How silly of me. My name's Jason. Jason Reilly." His arm wavered slightly as I didn't shake it after a few seconds. "You're not going to shake?"

I looked down at his hand, horrified at its grotesque abnormality. I thought the man had bad arthritis at first glance, but as I observed it more, I noticed that his fingers were almost like claws, their spiked talons blackened, and that his skin was more leathery than his faux leather gloves with a slight reddened tinge to it. Jason noticed my troubled look and widened his smile, making him look more menacing than reassuring. "Don't worry. You'll be next."

I looked up at him sharply with a look of horror and felt the abrupt stop of the bus. The driver stood up from the seat, his slight paunch shaking from his long strides, and rushed up to what I thought was an attempt to save me. Instead, he grabbed my wrist tightly with his gloved hand and forced it into Jason's. I squirmed under their strong grips but as soon as my hand came into contact with his, I knew there was no escaping his death grip.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. R&R!...please.  
Later Taters**


	2. Dome

**Disclaimer: This goes for all my chapters, I do not own the show, only the story plot you are reading and the characters you do not recognize...also, I own the infection too; so you can't have it unless I say you can. LOL.**

A phone lying next to a lamp and a thick manila folder with red tags sticking out from its layers came to life with a soft ringing. The owner of the phone sat leaning on her chair with her eyes closed and hair down, spending a rare break by herself beneath Harvard University. Her eyelids flew open as the phone continued to ring and picked it up with slender fingers. "Hello?"

"Agent Dunham?" The voice of Phillip Broyles echoed around in the agent's ear before she registered who it was talking to her. "I need you to come to my office. There's been a situation."

As usual, Broyles was as mysterious as ever with Dunham as she closed her phone with a sigh. _What was it this time?_ She thought quietly. _Aliens? _Of course, knowing what Walter did, or not knowing what he did, in the past always sent shivers up her spine. This could even be his doing so she'd better not come to such far off conclusions. Grabbing her bag, Olivia filed away her folder in the metal filing cabinet and rushed out the door, purse in hand.

Olivia didn't like to be kept in the dark about most things, especially in her line of work. She was expected to know the past about her suspects before she could interrogate and ask questions to them. Broyles didn't help with her constant confusion of what she was actually doing most of the time, either. He seemed to enjoy keeping her ignorant. Olivia decided to put the petal to the metal if she was ever going to stop thinking about what her next case involved and calm her headache as well.

"Agent Dunham, glad you could be here so quickly." The older man in the office gave her a toothless smile in appreciation and proceeded to inform her about what was going on. "We received word yesterday evening about a bus attack that happened the night before. The field medics are down there now, making the site as inaccessible to the public as possible."

"Do you know what happened?"

"If I knew what happened then this case would have been closed already. But I don't know, so that's why I need you to go down to the site and examine the body with your friend, Peter."

The Bishop family never really rubbed on the right side of Broyles and his affinity with them was always kept to a minimum. Olivia now knew how big of a situation Broyles had given her and immediately retrieved the folder in Phillip's awaiting outstretched hand before jumping into her car and tearing off down the street towards the crime scene.

On her way down, Olivia snatched up her phone from the passenger seat and set it to her ear after dialing 3 onto the pad. A few rings later and a husky yet calm voice answered. "Yes?"

"Peter, it's Olivia." On the other line, Peter rolled his eyes as he had seen her name come up as his phone rang. "Meet me on the corner of West Boulevard and 10th. Some huge just happened there." The female agent clicked her phone shut and sped to her destination.

Security was tight as Olivia parked her car outside a large plastic dome that concealed the infected victim inside. Dunham frowned. Not even the plane that she investigated so many months ago was this well protected. A field medic rushed up to her with a gas mask on. The man asked for her I.D, which Olivia showed without trouble and followed the man into a truck where she was kitted out with a mask and plastic gloves before she headed inside the dome.

Her breathing was amplified as she walked along the chamber corridor to enter the dome. She caught site of Peter's car and stalled for a moment before remembering that this was her case and she had to fulfill her duties to confirm what was going on inside before she could let civilians, even one with special ID's, come in; namely Peter and Walter Bishop. As she entered, Olivia felt herself become a leader and immediately asked questions and gave orders to everyone who happened to walk by her. This was her case and she was determined to know what she was dealing with and why.

"Can you take me to the body?" Olivia asked another agent.

The agent in question looked over his shoulder and replied, "There was no body, only a girl."

The girl, which Dunham had suddenly noticed on a metallic foldout bench, was covered with a thick blanket and had her right arm sleeve torn off and her forearm bandaged to her shoulder. She wasn't wearing a special suit or even a gas mask which meant she was either infected or that she refused to put one on. Olivia chose the first choice. "Hello. I'm agent Dunham." She held out her left hand to shake.

The girl looked at her hand briefly but didn't shake it. "I'm Rebecca." Rebecca looked back down at her covered arm and started to finger with the material. "You wanna know what happened, don't you?" Olivia sat down on the seat next to her and answered with a yes. "He made me do it; the driver. He made me shake Jason's hand."

"Who's Jason?"

"I don't know." The agent frowned. "His hands…" Rebecca trailed off as tears came to her eyes. "His hands…were…" Watery tears rolled down her cheeks as she shuddered to remember her encounter with the mysterious man. "He wasn't real!"

Rebecca raised her voice slightly to emphasis her point but managed to frighten two passing medics who were passing by with clipboards. Olivia placed her gloved hand on Rebecca's shoulder and rubbed it warmly. "Would you like to come to my friend's lab? I'm sure they would like to meet you."

As Olivia finished, in the corner of her eye she saw Peter walk slowly pass the corridor door and allowed a flash of a frown of passing thought roll across his face. He was already trying to come up with a solution to a problem he knew nothing about.


	3. Pill Sandwich

**Stuff you need to know: I don't own fringe, just the disease, the characters u do not recognise from the show and the salami sandwich. Review and enjoy!**

"W-why is your lab under Harvard?" Rebecca looked at Peter confusingly and waited for an explanation but instead it came from Walter, who was dawdling behind them all.

"Well, you see, my lab was here, but when they took me away, they took it away, but now I'm back, it's back." Walter smiled cheerfully at his clarification and walked a head of everyone.

Rebecca had been cleared by officials to stay at the Bishop's laboratory, so long as they helped with the case and not make her into a new breed of superhuman, as everyone was aware of what Walter was capable of. As the small team walked past the cobbled hallways and through the wooden door that led to the lab, Rebecca frowned at what she saw. She expected to see stainless steel benches and state-of-the-art equipment. Instead, she surveyed the room and saw odd rusting tubes, large wires hanging off the walls, an old grand piano, papers scattered everywhere and a large pen with a dairy cow in it. The only thing that looked new was the computer in the middle of the room. "What's with the cow?"

Peter shook his head. "Don't ask."

Taking her hand, Walter excitedly yet professionally led Rebecca to an old dentist's chair which had a strange looking helmet attached high above it which, Rebecca noticed horrified, that the tips of the screws had dried blood on it. Noticing her shocked expression, Walter explained to her with his gravel-like voice what it was. "Don't worry. We only used that on an odd fellow who was a walking talkie."

"A walking talkie?" Rebecca looked at Peter who was obviously the sanest one of the Bishops.

"Walter experimented with a man and placed organic metal in his blood which allowed him to pick up transmissions. Long story."

Rebecca was about to open her mouth to ask more but Olivia seemed to have finally had enough of the small talk and butted in. Placing a hand on Rebecca's bandaged shoulder, her coat having been taken off and her sleeves had been ripped off to allow her arm to be covered to lower the risk of airborne infection to be carried to anyone else, she spoke. "Listen, Miss Coleman, we've brought you here so Walter can examine you. He is the most experienced scientist for anything like this and we need your full co-operation. Is that ok?"

Rebecca nodded unsurely. "What's wrong with me?"

Olivia smiled reassuringly. "That's what we're to find out."

"Now, Rebecca, do you feel hungry?" Walter asked.

"Is that a symptom?" Rebecca asked frantically in return.

"Oh, no. I'm just feeling a bit ravenous and was wondering if you would like a sandwich. I hear the salad bar at the cafeteria makes the most delicious cucumber and ham buns."

Peter crossed his arms and smirked. "Since when do you offer anyone out for lunch? You don't even offer me to go with you to the diner to have your root beer floats."

"Ah, those are the best drinks to have." Walter seemed to click into focus mode all of a sudden and raised his index finger in the air with a snappy click. "And now to work."

Obviously knowing that a recently released madman was observing and running tests on a person would make the patient a bit jittery, but Rebecca found it to be not too over-the-top and wouldn't stop asking questions about who they all were and what they did, not at all fazed by Walter delicately lifting her covered arm and study it closely, until Peter and Olivia got a little too restless and asked Astrid to put her under anesthesia. "This girl is intriguing."

"She's not a test subject Walter." Peter scolded. "Just find out what's wrong with her." Walter nodded and began to unwrap the dressings on Rebecca's arm, revealing the already swelling and hardening skin tissue underneath.

"Interesting." Walter hummed. "I will need to take a sample. Oh, and A-A-Astrix…"

"Astrid," came the slightly annoyed reply of the young assistance.

"Yes, would you please bring me a scalpel, a point seven millimeter lead pencil and a salami and cheese sandwich? That's a good girl." Astrid was use to Walter's absurd orders and decided against to retort that she was not a waitress and just went ahead to make him his sandwich.

Retrieving the scalpel first as Astrid returned, Walter cut out a small sliver of skin and shuffled over to his awaiting microscope and sandwich. He then placed then reddened sample on top of a slide and fixed it under the scope, twisting dials and humming thoughtfully as he peered through the lenses.

Olivia had already made herself useful and gently woke up Rebecca from her light slumber to question her, just as Peter sat down on a stool in front of Walter's desk and looked at him with his permanent frown.

"Rebecca?" Dunham gently shook the girl's shoulder until she was awake. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Is that ok?" Rebecca nodded. "What did this man look like?"

"He-he looked normal. I mean…I mean, he looked like he was in his early thirties. He had an English accent and wore black gloves all the time. Like, even in summer."

Unnoticeably, Walter shifted his head to the side. Olivia continued. "What did he do? How did he make you infected?"

To busy herself, Rebecca played with her dressing and watched with a frown as her skin slowly started to transform. "Well, he just introduced him. He told me his name…and then the bus driver forced my hand into his."

Olivia sighed, thankful that the girl didn't talk cryptically like Walter or her other cases. "What was his name?"

"Uh…" Rebecca thought hard to remember her attacker's name. "Jac…Jacob…Jason…"

"Jacob Reilly." Walter completed in a clear voice. Everyone in the room looked at him with frightened and surprised looks. To himself, Walter had just thought he had made the simplest statement in the world and went back to studying his sample, oblivious to all the faces watching him.

"Who is he, Walter?" The scientist's son asked.

Before answer, the condemned doctor bit into his sandwich and made a noise of appreciation. As he finished, he answered, although with flecks of food still in his mouth, "Delicious sandwich, A-strid." Behind him, Astrid smiled. "Sorry, what was the question?"

"Who is Jason Reilly?" repeated Olivia for Peter.

"Oh, he was just a small experiment I did by myself. A bit of a loner, if you ask me. Had a funny accent, too. Cockney I think it was. I couldn't understand most of his grammar, though." Walter laughed.

"Yeah, we realized you did tests on him," Peter stated irritably. "But what did you do to him?"

"Patience, Peter, is what you lack." Walter pestered his son. "I was getting to that. Now where was I? Oh yes, now I remember. Mister Reilly came to me one night and asked to be treated for a puncture wound."

"But you're not that kind of doctor, so why would he come to you?"

Ignoring Peter, he continued. "He said that a bird at an aviary scratched him and that he knew I was a doctor and the closest one at that." Walter paused to take another bite from his bread and savored its flavour before ongoing with his speech. "He asked to come inside, no idea what I actually did, and asked again to be treated. I saw this as a good opportunity to test a small enhancer I was making at the time."

"What did it do?" Rebecca asked hurriedly.

"His wound started to crust over, as all wounds do, but continued to crust over his whole hand, stopping just at the wrist, giving him a scaly-type appearance."

"So how come it went scaly and not scab like?"

"Well, the enhancer was, well, a genetic gene implanted into a common everyday pain tablet. I was quite happy at what it did, actually."

As quick as a flash of lightning, Olivia flipped her phone out of her pocket and began to call Agent Broyles. Before he could even introduce himself, Dunham spoke, "Sir, we know what's happened?"

"_I'm listening_." Came the static reply. The storage room under Harvard didn't have very good reception.

"Walter did a sort of experiment on a man named Jason Reilly. But it wasn't a forced test. The man practically asked Bishop to give him the pill."

"_What pill?_"

"Walter created a type of gene infusing pill that we think altered Reilly's DNA."

"_Alright, sit tight, I'm coming down._"


	4. Falcon Bite

**Stuff: Ok, I was waiting for channel 9 to air Fringe and it didn't come...I have an inkling that Australia has axed the show, making me a sad panda. I hope it's still out in the US though and that they have boxsets coming out. Enjoy my story, and again, I don't own Fringe.**

Broyles was not exactly a man who liked to knock on doors politely, smooth down his black woolen trench coat and smile falsely as a greeting to whoever answered the door. Instead, the dark man burst through the office with a straight face, coat tails flailing slightly behind him as he weaved his way around the scattered tables and equipment, and walked up the ramp to where Olivia and Peter were sitting by the piano. "Agent Dunham."

"Agent Broyles, you came quickly." Olivia lifted her head up more to acknowledge her black superior and frowned. "Normally you don't get here until later. Has something happened?"

Broyles looked down at his younger colleague with his trademark stern face and answered, "We have no idea how many people this man has affected. But I heard you've found out his name. Have you done any research for it?"

Peter strummed a few random trills on the piano keys before answer for Dunham. "Walter's taken over all the computers for his little…experiments." Peter made sure he emphasized on the word 'experiment' so they knew that he was still a little wary of his fathers doing on humans.

"Well, once we find out what's wrong with Miss Coleman, you to stay here with you're father. Agent Dunham, see what you can find back at the office." Olivia nodded and stood to exit but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "And Dunham, don't try to follow this guy, either." Broyles stare locked in the command in the blonde agents head and he released her to leave. Phillip averted his eyes back to Peter, who was still at his piano and softly pressing down on the keys so they didn't make an overly loud noise. "Make sure your father finds the cure soon."

_Name:Jason Reilly_

_POB:Cheapside, City of London, Britain_

_DOB:15/04/1970_

_Occupation:Employee of Widmore Security. 1989-91_

_Genetic Researcher for Living Rock Aviary. 1993-95_

_Currently unemployed. 2007-_

The first few lines of Jason Reilly's biography were enough to satisfy Olivia's mind as to who they were dealing with. The man was obviously had some defensive training to be a security guard from Widmore Security and has knowledge about genetics. The question in Olivia's head was: Why would a man with doctoring experience go to a man who's capable of turning average humans into walking electromagnets? Only one man could answer this.

The man with the answer, though, seemed to be living in a large rundown apartment block which he bought the lease to. All 4 studio apartments belonged to him. A loud crowing sound erupted as Dunham knocked loudly on the second door to the residence because the first door had been boarded shut and written in paint that she and all other visitors were to use the other door. "Who is it?" The voice came through a rusted bronze speaker and crackled as each syllable came through its amplifier.

"I'm Agent Olivia Dunham of the FBI. May I come in, sir?"

There was a long pause and another cackle before the man replied. "Uh, sure. I'll buzz you in."

If Olivia was one to judge a book by its cover, she would end being that kind of person once she stepped into the old apartment. From the outside, the weatherboards were peeling and threatening to fall on anyone who passed under them and anything metallic had rusted. But inside was different. Victorian and modern furniture and decorations were place neatly around the dwelling, giving it a very homey feeling, and the sweet scent of incents that wafted through the clean, spacious rooms made Olivia think she walked into world from the one she had just come from. "Hello?"

Footsteps thumped from the above floor before a man in a very expensive suit, complete with an adorned purple vest and silver fob chain, walked calmly down the first 3 steps before unexpectedly sliding playfully down the balustrade and landing a few feet away from a surprised Olivia. "Hello. How can I help you?"

Olivia came prepared as she filed behind the suited man into his lounge and splayed out all her findings of Jason Reilly and the mutated skin of Rebecca Coleman onto his coffee table, hoping that the man would be able to shed some light on the subject. "Do you know anything that could assist us, Mister Vipor?"

The man named Mr. Vipor tilted his head; his eyes gleamed against the strong lighting in the room and his hand immediately went to his fob watch, instinctively pulling it out and opening and shutting it, looking only at it once, then adverting his eye to look at everything in the room except for his guest. A sincere smile tugged at the corners as he answered the blonde agent, finally resting his eyes on her. "Jason was my partner. He didn't want to be a manager or anything like that when we first founded Living Rock Genetics, but he was made sure that we only hired 1 person. He was very secretive too. Kept all sorts of projects in his study and room, as well." Vipor let out a sigh. "Too bad he's gone now."

Olivia bowed her head and looked back up at Vipor with new energy. "Mister Vipor…"

Vipor waved a hand at her at dismissal. "Agent Dunham, call me Allan."

"Ok, Allan, do you have anything else that could help me and my team find Jason?"

Leaning back on his leather sofa, Allan stretched his smile and responded with faint English accent, "Jason, before he quit here, was attacked by one of…by a falcon. He said he needed to find a doctor because the bird was infected…i-it shouldn't have even been out of its cage."

"Falcons are illegal to have as pets, Mister Vipor, you do know that?"

"Yes, and all the animals we tested were eligible to keep because the were defected creatures that weren't allowed back into the wild." A change in Allan's head made him heave a breath of defeat. "The falcon that attacked Jason was a peregrine that was used as our test subject to see if its tracking skills could match those of a homing pigeon. When Jason went to get the falcon, it went berserk and its talons ripped through his gloves and scratched him deeply."

"If those were hard leather gloves that Jason a bird that small wouldn't be able to puncture through it. Did you do any other tests on it that you haven't already told me about?" Olivia stared deep into the Englishman's grey eyes, waiting for him to reply.

"T-the tests that we did," Vipor clicked open his pocket watch a few times as a stress reliever as he spoke, "had a small side affect on the bird. Its claws mutated into much bigger ones over night and the gloves weren't strong enough to handle them."

"But why go to Doctor Bishop for a puncture wound? He's labs nearly ten blocks from here."

"Jason claimed he saw black liquid ooze from the bird's claws and mixed into his blood stream and heard that Doctor Bishop was a brilliant scientist in the ways of anatomy and could probably the only person besides me that would be able to understand his wound."

"Why did you just fix it?"

"I didn't have the equipment." Pocketing his fob watch, Vipor followed suit with Dunham and stood up, offering his hand for her to shake. "I haven't seen him since the incident. Please tell me if you find him." He smiled once more as Olivia shook his hand and turned to leave.

"You don't operate anymore do you?" Allan shook his head. "I'll be sure to keep you updated. Thank you for your help."

Smiling once more, Allan bowed and watched Olivia step over his threshold and into the winter afternoon. Once he closed the door, he pressed his back to it and sighed. A small phone then was retried from his black pants pocket and various digits were pressed on its keypad. "Reilly, they know."

**I'm very sorry that this has been added late but I have been busy and other stuff. Hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy and please, if you have any ideas, I want to hear them! Thanks for the support!!!**


	5. Revelations

**Yes, after a long wait...well, about a few weeks, I have come back to give my ficodian readers the fifth installment of Handshake!! Very sorry it took a while, but I had some trouble coming up with this chapter and linking it to pigeons and falcons...etc... Anyway, hope it was worth the wait!  
And if you have any suggestions for what should happen next, don't hesitate to tell me! And don't worry, I will never go on Hiatus for my stories so this one will have an ending.**

Snow had begun to fall as Allan clasped his phone shut and closed his curtains. He was gleeful now that a government agent had questioned in his own home and lightly suspected him for being involved with Jason's condition, but luckily for him, she didn't guess that he was the one who drove the bus and forced the young girls hand into his infected friend. Although he himself wouldn't never get into Reilly's death grip, Vipor would always wear gloves when around him, just incase his friend turned on him and contaminated him.

Trudging upstairs, unbuttoning his waistcoat on the way, Vipor unlocked the door on the far right of the first floor and entered its room. To say it was a bedroom would be a complete mistake for Allan had made major renovations to his bedroom and knocked down the walls connecting to it so it was one large aviary for his birds. The other doors connected to this room were all locked and blocked by the large cages which housed many raptors and small budgies. "Hello everyone." Vipor casually greeted the birds. "Did you miss me?"

An ear piercing cry from a blindfolded falcon caught Vipor's attention. The suited man walked across the spotless oak floors and to his only falcon. The leather cap placed over the small birds head blinded the bird and stopped it from glaring at its owner. "Now, now, don't get all huffy and puffy with me, Felix. Jason will be back soon to let you go. But let me see your talons, for now."

* * *

"Walter!" Peter cried agitatedly. "Leave her alone."

The once condemned professor released his gloved grip on Rebecca's arm and backed shyly away from her. His constant examination and testing on the girls slowly mutating arm had cause her so become slowly irritated with him and threaten to shake his own hand. "Doctor Bishop, I know you're doing the best you can to find a cure for me, but please, lay off for a moment. I haven't had anything to eat since this morning and it's nearly six o'clock now. Please, can't I go home and you do the testing here without me?"

"N-no, yo-you must stay here in case you contaminate anyone else." Rebecca sighed loudly and sat down beside him on the office chair. Walter didn't shift from his position of standing over his microscope and continued to talk to her. "Would you mind helping me? Ast-As-Amb…my assistant isn't here today and I would like to have some help." He looked up from his microscope and down at Rebecca. "Now, please, if you wouldn't mind."

In the far right back of the laboratory sat Peter at his piano, softly playing _Prelude in C# minor_. His was still creased with his ever-present frown as he looked up from his playing. "Walter?" The man's father looked across to him from the computer screen. "Did you ever try and find the bird that attacked Jason?"

Walter scratched his hand. "Well, no, but that is because I-I'd have to look at every single bird in the world to find the right one." Peter rolled his eyes and asked if he even questioned about what kind of species the bird was, but was cut off by the lab door opening. "Olivia?"

"Walter, I found out what kind of bird it was." The blonde agent brushed flecks of snow off her shoulders and sauntered over to the mad doctor. "I met his old colleague, Allan Vipor, and he said that a Peregrine falcon stabbed him. They were conducting magnetic experiments, like what we did here with those pigeons, on it and it mutated."

Peter stood up, crossed with arms and deepened his scowl. "Wait; did you just say Allan Vipor?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"I know him." Olivia cocked an eyebrow, willing him to continue. "He wanted to invest in this bird that would be worth a fortune in a few years. He still owns his bird aviary."

"No, that's not right." Olivia retorted. "He told me that he had shut it down ages, after Jason's incident." Reminiscing back on her earlier meeting, Olivia remembered the unearthly squawks that came from the room above. "He's still experimenting on birds. Walter?" Olivia turned around to face Walter who was poking Rebecca's arm with a pointer to see how she reacted. "What do you know on falcons?"

Fascinated by lack of response displayed by Rebecca in her arm, Olivia had to repeat her question two more times before he took any notice. "Oh, funny creatures, you know. They use there claws as a cl-clamp on prey, but there aren't many male falcons." Out of seemingly nowhere, Walter whipped out a cold toast cheese sandwich and bit into it with enthusiasm. Through bites, he commented. "This…is…del…delicious…" swallowing hard, he continued. "Maybe that's his goal?"

"What's his goal?" Olivia and Peter asked in unison.

"Yes, that's it!" After raising a triumphant finger in the air, Walter turned back to Rebecca. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I-I need to go somewhere. But I don't know where."

"The bird that scratched River…"

"Reilly, dad."

"Yes, that's right, Reilly. The bird that scratched him must have…infused some of its magnetic enhancement into him. Tell me, Miss…" Forgetting her name, Walter continued, "What can you see exactly?"

"I can see grey lines waving around the room. Is that bad?"

"Where are they leading?" Now Peter was interested as well.

"Out the door. I saw them whilst in that containment dome. It's like they're leading me somewhere."

"We must follow them, then!"

Speeding was really an issue for Agent Dunham as she weaved in and around the cars on the lonely back roads of Chicago. "What do you see now?"

Rebecca had been granted access to be let out of Harvard's basement but only she wears a large full arm cast to protect civilians from catching her disease. "They're still there…only they are leading into that house over there." Miss. Coleman pointed over to a shabby apartment block on the corner of the road. Dunham recognized it immediately and swerved over quickly to park the car outside.

Just as all for of the passengers jumped out of the car, Rebecca bumped into a man wearing a dark suit, a black trench coat and a black fedora. As she apologized, the man looked up briefly, revealing his eyebrowless face and placid expression. It must have seemed to Rebecca that he accepted her apology because he just kept on walking. _Strange man_ she thought. _Wonder why he hasn't got eyebrows. Cancer, maybe._

Olivia wasted no time in waiting and rushed up to the apartment's only door and knocked loudly; triggering off a choir of squawks from the 1st stories room. The door flung open moments later. There, in front of the group of 4, stood Allan Vipor with blood and tear marks covering his body. He was panting very heavily and had his hand wrapped in a wet tea towel, obviously concealing something. "Agent Dunham." He gasped. "What exactly brings you here?"

"Exactly the thing your hiding under that towel."

**Sort of cliffhanger. Whilst you're waiting for the next chapter, feel free to read my other stories I had time to make, hehehe. And I think Fringe has been axed. SAD FACE!!!  
Later Taters**


	6. Blood Lab

**Ok, yeah, I was planning on posting a chapter every week like the show once did with each episode but it didn't quite work out coz exams are nearly upon me and it's nearly the end of school so homework has been a bitch. Anyway, this is a gruesome chapter so I'm sorry if it creeps anyone out. MAJOR BLOOD SPILLAGE!! You've been warned ^_^  
Enjoy!**

The interior of Allan Vipor's home once was decorated with elaborate furniture, modern technological equipment and clean carpet, but now, after whatever mysterious attack overwhelmed the home, left the apartment covered in blood, torn wallpaper and ripped furniture; fluff covering the timber floor. "What happened here, Allan?"

The blood-stained suited man raised an eyebrow and mustered up enough spirit to reply sarcastically with a smile. "Won't you come in, Agent Dunham…" He looked behind her and at the small group that followed her, "…and friends."

As he stepped carefully over the threshold, as if it might rise up and trip him, Walter looked at the Englishman and smiled. "Do you have any root beer available? I can see you've just been attacked, but I feel a bit dry and seeing as we're are you're guests…" Walter stopped as he noticed the man stare at him with a glint in his eye that felt threatening to the older man. "Never mind."

The freshly spilt blood dripped eerily on the timber as Olivia, Peter, Walter and Rebecca walked down the small hallway and into the lounge which had also been torn apart. Before she sat down, Rebecca itched her arm and poked the sofa. "What happened here?"

Again, Allan cocked an eyebrow but not at the question but towards her arm. "Ah, so you must be the infected girl. Does it hurt?"

"My name's Rebecca, and yes, it does hurt. But can you please answer me?"

Allan waved an arm dismissively and replied lazily, "Oh, Jason just came by."

Olivia rushed over to Allan as quick as lightning and questioned him. "Is he still here?"

He seemed to contemplate about answering the question but sighed, knowing that they would find out anyway. He shrugged. "Yeah, he's upstairs, furthest door on the right. Watch your step." His warning came with a hint of mockery and a smile.

Olivia nodded sternly and hurried up the stairs, pulling her gun from its holster on her side and leveled it beside her head, ready for any sudden attacks or movement. The first floor was a gruesome as downstairs. The oak floors were slickened with royal red blood and the paint on the walls was decorated with hundreds of thousands of deep cut scratches. Different sizes and styles of feathers floated gently around Olivia's feet as she walked past them. "Walter, be quiet."

Olivia' hiss of warning stopped the old professor from mumbling about a series of equations and how the blue on the wall would look drab in the Harvard lab. "Sorry…" Walter blinked. "He's hurt."

"How do you know?"

Walter pointed at the obvious human pinky lying in the pools of blood and smirked. "Guess he needs some help."

As Olivia opened the door, a loud moan came deep from the throat of a blood stained man in the middle of the room. As the agent stepped cautiously into the room, minding all the puddles and wet feathers, she viewed her surroundings and frowned. Large silver cages which held in rare and exotic species of birds of prey stood on her left and right whilst laying innocently ahead of her was a red and silver bench covered in syringes, scalpels and other medical instruments. The broken wooden blinds hung limp beside the windows, pouring in the white sunlight that reflected off the snow below and illuminating the oversized room. "Mister Reilly?"

The slouched man sitting in the middle of the room slowly wiped the blood off his fingers before gradually lifting his head to face the woman pointing a gun at him. A sinister smile danced on his lips as he looked at her. "You've finally come." He lifted his hand limply yet dramatically, inviting her to shake it. "How nice it is to meet you."

Olivia almost considered walking over to take his hand but reconsidered when she saw his black talons and remembered what Rebecca's arm had morphed into. "What happened here?" She asked sternly, her eyes never leaving the soaked man.

Lazily averting his eyes from the secretly unwelcomed guest, Jason drifted his attention towards the empty steel cage which once housed a falcon. Ruffling his shoulders idly in a poor attempt to shrug, Jason answered, "Felix left me. She was so beautiful, my prize possession. She turned me into a God. Have you seen her?"

Walter seemed to have glided away from the conversation and began to assess the damage in his own way. He muttered his thoughts aloud. "There is too much blood. Obviously there was another human here. He has ten fingers, interesting." The scientist turned his limited attention back to the rooms other occupants and expressed his views. "E-excuse me, Ripley, but may I see your hands?"

The bloody Englishman scowled at the professor who had inevitably mutated him and lifted up his hands anyway. "It's _Reilly_, and have you seen Felix?"

"Who is this Felix girl you're talking about?" Olivia asked impatiently, sick of all the weird and mysterious situations she was thrown in to.

"She's my experiment."

Looking around stupidly, Walter surveyed the room and saw nothing but blood, stainless steel furniture and instruments, wooden decking, a loose falcon, a rug and…a loose falcon. He pointed at it. "There it is." The small Peregrine had wedged itself in the far left corner atop of a lone coat rack and cooed softly when it spotted the older man point at it. "What a beautiful bird."

The falcon leered back in fright at the scientist's gravelly voice and spread its wings, preparing for flight. It swooped up towards the high ceiling before folding it's wings sharply, steering itself into a steep decent towards Walter. It cried out as it swooped over him warningly and continued to glide around the room until Peter, Allan and lastly Rebecca entered the room and retreated back into its dark corner. "What was that?" Rebecca questioned innocently, rubbing her bandaged arm.

"So you found it, Jason?" Allan's voiced was layered with vehement hatred unnoticed by anyone else in the room except to whom the question was directed at. Felix seemed to sense Vipor's hatred towards her and narrowed her black eyes and extended her great talons further from their sockets. Then, she attacked.

The movements in the falcon's gracefully arcs above their heads were a blur to the spectators as none of them attempted to look away from the bird and duck for cover. That was their biggest mistake. Olivia snatched Walter aside whilst Peter saved himself and dived unavoidably into a puddle of slick red blood to rid himself of being in the firing line of the lethal bird. Rebecca was too slow to run away from the swooping bird and yelp as she felt a cushioned hand pushed her behind its owner.

Vipor was not a selfless man when it came to saving lives, so he hadn't the faintest clue as to why he shoved himself in front of the infected woman to protect her from the bird that had its talons raised to attack.

_Thuwack! Drip, drip, drip…_

**I actually had a very hard time coming up with this scenario so I hope it wasn't made in vain. Tell me if ya liked it or if there was too much gore :P  
Later Taters**


	7. Curious Needles

**Stuff: Ok, well, I'm back. Fringe isn't but that doesn't mean I'm not going to continue this story. People seemed to like the gore, but that was only 2 people. Anway, school has finally finished here in Australia and I have more time to finish this thing. I didn't have the time last week so sorry this is late. ENJOY!**

Her scream pierced the ears of everyone around her, starling the birds and scaring away the mutated falcon that had lodged its claws into the thick flesh of Allan chest. Droplets of blood ran red down his dirty white shirt and over his ripped blue vest, his eyes slowly becoming vacant. "Vipor!" The crazed genetic researcher rushed over to his fallen friend and cradled him on his knees. Forgetting to wear his gloves, Reilly's infected arm brushed softly against Vipor's own and began to rapidly transform into the sickly scales that possessed Reilly and Rebecca. "Are you ok?"

The man in question coughed harshly, blood spluttering from his pale lips. "Allan…I'm sorry…" Allan awkwardly raised his scaly hand up and brushed away the blood from his mouth, still the gentleman even though he was wounded severely. "My chest…it hurts."

Hurriedly Jason ripped open the bloodstained shirt and vest clinging to Allan's skin and revealed his scaly chest to the room. The falcon's talons were still laced with the deadly skin virus and had transformed Vipor's stomach into a pattern of red and maroon blotches. His breathing suddenly became shallow and quick as his open chest wound became more exposed to the stale air of the room. Reilly looked hopefully at the others. "Can you help him?"

Walter carefully stepped over a large puddle of blood and bent down to inspect Vipor's wound. It was indeed a deep flesh wound and would be hard to operate on considering that the injury was surrounded by the infected tissue. "Well, uh…" His hum sounded like gravel bring jangled in a sack as he slowly remember that if he wore gloves he would be safe to stitch up the gash without being affected. "Y-yes, I think I can. Will you carry him to your car please?"

"Hang on just a moment here." Peter ordered, assuming the role as the sanest person in the room.

Reilly looked at him with a frantic glare. "Please, we can't wait! He's dying."

Peter's frowned deepened. "I know that, but just hang on for a moment." He twisted his neck to face Olivia, who was standing stock still in shock at how quickly the virus had spread over Vipor's body. "Agent Dunham?"

Olivia woke from her trance. "Capture the bird and bring it to the lab."

"How do we get it?"

Jason shifted his weight to his other knee to support the slowly dying Allan on his lap. "There's a dart pistol in the top draw over on the right bench. I would've used it but…I couldn't find her…" Stealing his friend's gloves from his pocket, Jason quickly slipped his fingers through the holes to protect Allan from further damage and hoister him off the ground, cradling his light frame close to his chest. "Can we go now?" His voice of sadness and hatred was replaced with annoyance and urgency.

The agent nodded and tilted her head forward to signal the Rebecca should follow. The young woman didn't budge and stared horrified at Vipor's limp body. "H-he's dead." Not trusting her words, Reilly quickly did a pulse check and sighed in relief when he felt a very faint pulse. He shook his head.

"He's not dead yet, so shut up." Squished footsteps began to depart from the bloody room as Reilly and Olivia left, leaving Rebecca to follow hurriedly. To Rebecca, it seemed Reilly was being over-protecting to Vipor, but she came to the conclusion that he was being this way because Vipor was his friend and he had hurt him.

Reilly grunted as he made his decent down the stairwell and through to the garage where he waited impatiently for someone to open the back door of Allan's Ford Focus and shoved himself inside, lying Vipor across the three backseats whilst Olivia and Rebecca sat themselves in the front. The journey home was quite uneventful than what had happened to at the apartment block. Jason had quietly unwrapped the towel that was covering Allan's right hand and exposed his bloodstained hand which only wielded 3 fingers and a thumb, his pinky missing. The gloved man ran a hand through his limp spikes and sighed as he imagined the mutated skin beneath the leather. The infection had spread across his body slowly and now covered his upper torso, both his arms and hands and a patch of his neck, which he covered with a blue scarf. "Does the old guy still work under Harvard still?" Jason made a mock scoff but didn't smile.

"Let's go." The agent didn't stuff around when she got to the university and quickly pulled open the back door of the Ford, allowing room for Jason to get out with Vipor and ushered everyone frantically but smoothly to the secret backdoor of Harvard to get into Walter's lab unnoticed. "Ok, just place him on the bench over there and we'll look at him as soon as doctor Bishop gets back with Peter and the bird."

"Felix." Jason corrected in offence and anger.

What seemed like hours rolled by until the door to the lab swung open and everyone inside was greeted by Walter holding a large silver cage proudly by his side and Peter looking grim with a slight bulge in his pocket. "We're back." Walter proclaimed obviously.

"Yeah, after firing two darts into a lampshade, three in one single cushion and one into the lab coats, we're finally back." Peter pointed out angrily evidently. He pushed Walter out of his way to enter the room first and laid the gun that was in his pocket atop of the table that was beside Reilly and stared at him firmly. "Why did you have this?"

Jason shrugged. "Why do you think I had it?" the crease in Peter's brow continued to deepen. "For the birds, you idiot. Are you sure you're as smart as agent Dunham gave you credit for?" Jason sighed and leaned back on the head rest where Allan's sleeping head was laid. "When can we start?"

"Immediately." Olivia looked over at Walter who seemed to be more cheerful than everyone else. "First we have to stitch him up, though." Peter rolled his eyes in the background and proceeded to roll up his sleeves and place thick elbow-length latex gloves on, careful to make sure there were no holes. Walter did the same thing and grabbed a large box from under the surgical bench and opened it, laying it on top of the counter. Inside were varies glues, thread, surgical instruments, needles and a small vial filled with a yellowish liquid. He picked a particular need that tickled his fancy after a long scour over them and thread a black fiber through its eye. Bending carefully over his patient, he inserted the needle. "Peter, hold him shut please."

Shaking his head, Peter stood still and watched his ex-condemned father sew an innocent man shut. He picked up the vial from the countertop curiously and read its label and smiled slightly, careful to hide it from everyone else. "Walter, what's this?" He asked mockingly. In his mind he was secretly fuming that he hadn't thought about the containers contents before Walter had.

Stitching the last hole shut and cutting it, Walter straightened and peered at the container before smiling. "Its cowpox pus."

From their stools, Olivia and Rebecca looked at each other, equally confused about the ingredient Walter had proudly proclaimed to have. "C-cowpox pus?" Rebecca stuttered.

"You know, my dear, you should really work on your stutter." Walter raised an eyebrow but lowered it when he saw Olivia stare at him with a look that read _like-you're-one-to-talk!_ "I found a cow that had it and asked the farmer if I could have a sample."

"You liar." Peter proclaimed. "No farmer would allow his cow to have that kind of disease. Your cow had it because you didn't vaccinate her, and that's why she isn't here." Rebecca looked around and noticed that the cow had disappeared for the first time; its straw decorated pen lay bare. "You put her in quarantine..." He paused. "I hope."

Walter smiled and nodded. "Of course. That cow gives good milk; I can't allow her to die. What kind of man do you think I am?" Peter almost retorted but shut his mouth when he looked at Olivia. She seemed to be having a strong influence on the father and son, Rebecca noticed, fingering her bandages again. "Can you pass me the cowpox please, Peter?"

Hesitating slightly, Peter picked up the small bottle and passed it to his dad. He watched as Walter stabbed a needle into the cap and dragged out some of the liquid upside down. Suddenly Vipor woke up. His eyes went wide at the needle and passed out again. "He has a fear of needles." Reilly incited.

"Well, no problem then." With that, he tapped the needles belly, stirring the liquid inside, and placed the tip slowly into Vipor's barely visible vain and pressed down the top.

**Ah HAHA! Betcha didn't expect cowpox pus to be in this story! I thought a nice little 'Wha...?' moment was needed in the story. Hoped you liked it and if you have any ideas, don't be shy, please share them with me :)  
Later Taters**


	8. Steamed Snake

**Stuff: Ok, well I know it's been over a week, but I have brought you the next chapter. The disease becomes more recognizable and some words may be different. As an Australian, I write 'Colour' not 'Color'....anyway, just a nice incentive. By the way, if you don't like death, then skip this chapter. I won't say who dies...or what dies...might be a bit of both, heh.  
Oh, and I'll tell you something at the bottom about the infection. Also, sadpanda! I didn't get 1 review last chapter. I would like at least a few for this one...it's nice. Tahnks, and enjoy!**

The misty yellow liquid inside the needle slid calmly down and into Allan's chest, making the unconscious man shiver violently from the sensation and collapse back on the chair. "Was that…meant to happen?" Rebecca asked uncertainly. She wasn't too keen on the reaction.

"Of course, my dear." Walter replied happily. "Normally this pus was used in the old days to cure smallpox, but I came across a small trace of DNA that had the same code for small pox and concluded that this cure would also take on the same effect with this disease." Peter had to admit, he was slightly impressed that his father had come up with an idea so quickly and uniquely. He would've thought differently. His eyes adverted themselves away from Walter and towards the suddenly steaming pores around Allan's infection. "Ah, it's working."

"How do you know?" Peter retorted. "Knowing you, this is probably a side-effect and you're just pretending that you know what you're doing."

"No Peter, look." The aged scientist pointed his wrinkled finger towards Allan's chest, everyone suddenly notice the slowly fading scarred tissue. The gnarled bumps, outlined by dark maroon stretch scar, gradually lightened into a dark red, then a blood crimson colour. Walter smiled to his genius and walked away, knowing the process would take a while. "Now, would anyone like some tea?"

Raising surprised eyebrows, Jason and Olivia looked at Walter. Not being one to pass up tea, Jason quickly accepted, as well as Rebecca, although they were somehow manipulated in making the cuppa's themselves. "I-I'm sorry." Rebecca looked at Jason as he stirred his milk into his tea with a gloved hand. Jason twisted his neck to slowly face her. "I didn't know what came over me. I-I guess I didn't want to be alone with my disease."

"But that didn't mean you had to infect me too, ya know."

Jason sighed. "I know. It's just that…well, I saw you every night and knew that you'd be my only victim ever because I don't see many people, and I didn't realize I could have approached you differently." Being still wary of the ex-genetic research, Rebecca subtly shifted slightly away from him. "I understand that you don't forgive, but I really am sorry."

"What about Mister Vipor? Why'd you make him involved?"

"It was his idea. He took up a job as a bus driver, put a small gel bag under his shirt to make him appear fatter and a wig on to make him appear older, and noticed that you were the only person that came on the bus on his nighttime shift." Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "He told me you were pretty and wanted to be with you, but he knew he never could unless you were somehow contained in his home.

"So I offered to help him by infecting you too and that you would come with us once we offered that we had a cure for you. Unfortunately, us leaving you on the bus was a big mistake because Agent Dunham found you and took you back to Walter." Jason picked up his cup and took a small sip, still looking at Rebecca, watching her process the information.

"H-how…why did you attack him? I mean, why was there so much blood in his home?"

"I attacked him because when I decided to come home one night, he tried to convince me to infect his friend that came home with him that evening. It was bad enough I shared my misfortune with someone; I didn't want to share it again. Anyway, I got mad at him for just fluffing you off because he knew you were gone, so he found another girl that appealed to him and wanted me to infect her so he would have an excuse to keep a girl in his home."

"Couldn't he have just asked her to stay with him?"

"Not with all the birds upstairs."

Rebecca twiddled with a loose strand of her sleeve and swallowed a mouthful of her tea. "So, you killed the girl?"

"Yes." Jason replied, ashamed. "I got so angry I tore her apart. First I infected her whole body, weakening her severely, and then I released Felix and killed her. I didn't expect her to run around the house so much. That's why when you guys came over there was so much blood." Jason blinked, collecting himself before he spoke again. "Allan was really angry at me for killing her and tried to kill me and Felix in payback but Felix bit off his finger."

Rebecca put her normal hand to her mouth. "So that explains the finger Doctor Bishop pointed out." Absentmindedly, she scratched her chest. "How long have you been infected for?"

"A few months, give or take. I hope Allan will forgive me and hopefully get cured."

"Yes, me too. But aren't you hoping that you get better too?"

"I have no hope for myself. Look."

As the two spoke, Peter had observed and overheard their conversation and watched with interest as Reilly unbuttoned his navy blue shirt, allowing it to drift carelessly to the ground, and reveal his patterned red chest and arms. The virus had spread all over his torso, back, arms and neck leaving small sharp bumps protruding up his spine and neck. He locked half reptilian from afar, but up close, the scabs and bruising looked nothing more than ugly bloody warts. "Hey!"

As quick as lightning, Reilly faced Peter, showing the other half of his body to the man. "It's too late for me." The virus slowly began to creep slowly up Jason's neck as he begged, enveloping his jaw and cheeks like a spider's web. "Kill me, please."

"We can still save you." Peter sounded calmly.

Jason shook his head furiously. "No, you don't understand! You can't save me. Just help the ones you can!" Peter reared slightly backwards at Jason's outburst but persisted in telling him that he could be saved, all the while as Reilly continued to beg for death. "Just inject Rebecca and kill me!"

"We can help you, ok? We have enough serum to fully flush out your system. Everything is going to be ok." As they argued, Peter frowned at the increasing area size the infection was overtaking. Concluding that stress was a key factor in provoking the skin defection's growth, Peter went quiet.

Noticing his silence immediately, Jason changed his attitude. "What? So you agree with me?" His scar's growth rate slowly subsided just as it reached his cheekbones. "Can you please just get it over with?"

Walter, always the one to be oblivious to an argument and one to interfere, walked over to Rebecca, whose neck began to redden, and placed a hand on her back. "Come, my dear. Let's get you back to good health. Here, just sit on this stool and everything will be good." Offering the said chair like a gentleman, Walter sat Rebecca down with Olivia staring intently at her and watched carefully as he injected her arm with the misty liquid. Pulling the needle out, Walter smiled. "There, all done."

Rebecca smiled as well. "It didn't even hurt." She looked over at Reilly, who was buttoning up his shirt with great difficulty. "Hey, Jason. Come and try it."

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked confusedly at Dunham, mouthing, "Come and try it?" like it was a candy or a fun drug or something. Olivia shrugged and gazed fixedly on the younger woman's neck as the pores started to steam. "Wow." She breathed, watching the scar's slowly retreat back under her shirt and down her bandage. Hurriedly, Walter cut open the bandage, lest the girl should get burns from the steam, and observed, taking mental notes in his head about the phenomenon, the scars spider web back down her arm, leaving faint silver scratches behind them.

From back over at the coffee bench, Reilly huffed, undeterred by the events happening before him and stalked off to scour the lab. Intrigued by the metallic objects beside Allan's unconscious body, like a raven homing in on a precious coin, Reilly sauntered over to the medical bench and pick up one of the scalpels delicately. Aiming it purposefully towards his original infected arm, Jason slammed the knife into one of his main arteries, howling in pain it pierced his skin. Not one to give up and before the others could reach him, Jason withdrew the scalpel from his warty flesh and stabbed himself three more times further down his arm and then pull backwards to stab his heart.

The ex-scientist grimaced and groaned as the sharp object pierced his heart. His hand slipped off the handle and he dropped to his knees, unable to support his own weight anymore. "I…did it for you…Allan, you…you Viper!"

Unable to save him in time, Olivia and Peter stopped short of Jason's falling frame and regrettably watched him collapse on the concrete below, his disease finishing off its facial takeover and covering his closing eyelids with warty skin whilst his cheeks developed thorny growths.

As his last heartbeat gave its last beat, the red shell that once covered Jason's body began to wither and fall graciously to the floor like flakes of ash, leaving unblemished but dead skin behind.

**Well, I told you up top tht I would tell you something about the infection, so here we go. If you are having trouble trying to visualize what the growth's look like, anyone who has read Ripley's Believe It or Not 2008 should be able to understand. Picture the Asian guys horn growth that is growing on his head. If you haven't got a fuzzy pickled clue about what I'm rambling on about, I will send you to this webpage: ** .com/uploaded_  
**Anywho, I'll be finishing off my newest story in anime, so Later Taters  
I ONLY OWN THE OC's IN THIS STORY....AND I DON'T OWN RIPLEY'S BELIEVE IT OR NOT!!....^_^ wish I did though.**


	9. The Butterfly Effect

**Stuff: Ok, well, I'm back! After 2 weeks, I have finally found the time to finish off this chapter and placing it online. I know I sorta left on a sad note because I killed off Jason Reilly (maybe some of you guys may have liked him...if you did, tell me) but trust me, you are going to LOVE this chapter. Its got a few 'Oh really!?' moments in it as well as a 'WTF...I knew something like that was going to happen, but seriously WTF!' bit...although, please don't swear and just enjoy my work. So, on with the show and read below (I wasn't meant to rhyme that, sorry)**

A searing pain like none that she had ever felt before ripped through Rebecca's body as the antidote did what it was designed to do and flush her system clean from the grotesque virus that spread through it. Her head felt so light that she didn't think she could keep up with the whirlpool that had sprung into her head, so she closed her eyes to block out anymore images that could feed her oncoming migraine and collapsed off her chair. "Well, I expected that." She heard Walter remark care freely to his son and the agent that was constantly with them about her side effect.

Peter quickly grabbed Rebecca's falling frame and grunted under her immediate weight; not that she was heavy, he just wasn't expecting her to fall so suddenly and unexpectedly that he didn't have the time to build up his muscles. "Walter, if you knew she was going to fall, why didn't you just put her on the desk over there?" Peter asked irritated.

Walter gave no answer and simply walked over to Jason's body with a new bigger needle upright in his right hand, ready to siphon out some of the man's body. He truly looked like a mad professor ready to inject one of his experiments with a gene that would either enhance or defect it, albeit without the maniacal smile and gleaming eyes. He sucked out a portion of the dead man's body before placing the needle on the bench behind him. He stood to retrieve a small container and new scalpel from further down the silver table to scoop up some of the ash that surrounded Reilly's body; the remnants of his disease. "It's interesting." Walter muttered.

From the other side of the mini lab where Olivia and Peter were placing Rebecca gently atop the bench opposite Vipor, Peter heard his father's muttering and replied with a groaned, "What's interesting, Walter?"

"Oh, just that his infection seemed to float away and drop off…"

Before Walter could continue, Peter had to correct him. "You mean 'Drop off and float away', don't you?"

"Yes, yes, of course." The aged professor turned quickly and scuttled over to his microscope and tools. His withdrew a small glass pane and placed a few droplets of Reilly's blood on it before placing under the scope and looking at it more closely. "If you don't mind me, I'm just going to look at this."

"No kidding?" Peter remarked sarcastically under his breath. Meanwhile, Olivia had moved over to sit beside Allan and watched how his healing process was going. After about 10mins of just looking at the sleeping man's face, Olivia grew bored and decided to head back over to headquarters and report to her superior. Peter watched her leave, his eyes almost begging that she don't leave him alone with his father.

Thinking back on the case he was investigating, something simply didn't add up. Peter walked over to one of the lab's computers and hacked into the FBI files to look up Jason Reilly's profile. He knew something was not right about the deranged man's biography but could quite put his finger on it. Then, his answer stared him in the face on the monitor's screen.

_Name:Jason Reilly_

_POB:Cheapside, City of London, Britain_

_DOB:15/04/1970_

_Occupation:Employee of Widmore Security. 1989-91_

_Genetic Researcher for Living Rock Aviary. 1993-95_

_Currently unemployed. 2007-_

"Something's missing." Peter mumbled. He whipped out his phone from his pocket to contact Olivia to tell her about his new revelation.

"_Dunham_." The greeting sounded kind of rushed and static like, but Peter concluded that it was because she was in her car and had him on Bluetooth.

"Agent Dunham, how long have you studied this Reilly guy's biography for?"

"_I've looked at it a couple of times to look up addresses and phone numbers._" Olivia furrowed her brows, wondering what Peter's point was. "_Why?_"

"I'm just looking at it now and I didn't see this before but I found something that you might find interesting." Peter heard the agent's inquisitive voice urge him to tell her more, so he did. "Have you noticed that there is a whole twelve years missing from Jason's page? It says he's worked for Widmore Securities in '89 and Living Rock Aviary in '93 but then it skips '07 and shows that he is unemployed. Where do you think he was during time in between then?"

Olivia huffed deeply in frustration but became angry as she thought about the one place that could take someone off the grid for so long and not allow that person to be detected until they felt like it. Gritting her teeth together, Olivia replied, "Massive Dynamic." Peter nodded into the phone. "How could I not notice it?" Olivia cursed herself for not noticing the obvious glitch sooner.

"Don't worry. All you have to do is show your boss guy, go to massive dynamic and go through their files." To Olivia, Peter sounded very calm; he sounded like he already went into Massive Dynamics file and hacked their system.

"You haven't done anything yet, have you?"

"Me? No." Peter forced a laugh and bade her goodbye when he heard someone grunt behind him. "I call you later." He clapped his phone shut and turned to see who made a noise. It was Walter; he was calmly eating a sandwich over by his microscope whilst he stared into it. What made the noise was Allan Vipor sitting up during his healing process and attempt to stand. "Hey!"

Vipor whipped his head around towards the person calling out to him. It was Peter. "Where's Jason?" He croaked. He looked at his hand as a wisp of steam blew in front of his vision and glared shockingly at what was happening to him. Small silvery scars marked his arm and shoulder. "What did you do to me?" He didn't sounded angry, but his forcefulness of ripping his shirt open showed otherwise. The scales that once took over his once pale body were replaced with thick white scratches and dimples. "What happened to me?!"

Peter walked over to the frantic man and attempted to calm him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Walter over there," He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the strange professor behind him, "found a cure for your disease. We gave you the vaccine and…"

Vipor frowned. "My disease? This isn't _my_ disease. It's Jason's and his stupid birds." The once suited man remained calm during his retort. "Where is Jason?" Peter looked down at the floor to indicate where the deranged man laid. Allan followed his gaze and opened his mouth. Vipor flopped ungraciously onto the floor beside his fallen and placed his hands on Allan's exposed flawless chest. "Jason? Jason? Jason!" A single tear betrayed Allan's constant happy yet stoic face and rolled down his cheek. "What happened?" His voice didn't even crack, yet his eyes remained watery from unshed tears.

"He killed himself." Peter said stubbornly. He was never good at sympathy. "He thought that if he died, then he would be saving you and Rebecca, but we had enough for him too. He stabbed himself in the arm and heart after claiming he couldn't be saved."

"You idiot." Peter stared bewildered as Vipor muttered softly to his friend. "It was your fault anyway. You were the one who wanted the cure so you could get rid of your disease by yourself, yet when someone else found the cure, you didn't want it. You are such a fool." Vipor stood up and turned slowly to Peter. "He hacked the system, you know."

Wondering why Vipor wasn't fazed at the lack of stab wounds on Reilly's body, or why he wasn't overly upset over the death, Peter let his thoughts slide for the moment, keen to gather new information. "What?"

"I heard your conversation with that lady, Miss Dunham. You're absolutely right." Peter cocked an eyebrow, urging Allan to continue. "He was involved with Massive Dynamic, but it won't do you any use going to Nina. She'll just waste your time."

"So who do you suggest we go to? And please, spare us the pain, and don't say William Bell."

Vipor looked daftly at Peter and remarked sarcastically. "Yeah, William Bell. No, he is not the one you have to see." Vipor said the next part with a completely straight face, serious about what he was saying. "You have to see Mark Young."

**If you liked that chapter, tell me...if you didn't like it, tell me where I should fix it...if you even had a thought wave pass through your head about this...just review, please?  
Also, FRINGE IS BACK ON TV!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!! I have missed 2 episodes though but yeah, it's very good! If you don't who Mark Young is...then you don't pay attention. Nah, just kidding. I'll tell who he is later, unless you ask me.  
Oh, and for those who have reviewed, I will have an epiloge filled with everyones name to thank them soooo much for supporting my fic!!!**

**Later Taters!!!  
**


	10. A Winged Treat

**Stuff: I apologise for being temporarily gone. I'm currently writing two new pieces for two different genres on fanfic and also I went on holiday coz I'm great like that. Anyway, this chapter has probably got a touch of X-men mutation about it coz I just watched the whole series and it was brilliant. Don't worry, it won't be like the butterflies grow claws and slash everyone...just one of the butterflies has been mutated so it's poi...just read the story HAHA!!! If you don't like X-men, then this story won't affect you...if you like X-men, this story won't affect you either...ANYWAY!!!...there is also a small dedication to one of the most silliest songs I've ever heard that came from the 1950s era, see if you can spot it (Lol, Where's Wally?) -_-, that was random so one with the show!!!**

Peter frowned as he sat in the passenger seat of Olivia's car with Allan and Rebecca sitting behind him. Both of the virus survivors sat very distantly from each other, Rebecca still wary of Allan and her found knowledge of what he ordered his friend to do to her. "You do know about Mark, don't you?" Peter asked sternly.

Allan raised a brow and asked, "Did something happen to him?"

Olivia took over the conversation, getting straight to the point, and also because she could tell that Peter was getting agitated over the whole mysteriousness of the case. "Mark Young was found dead on top of a car outside _ExtenzaLife_. He was discovered having various gashes along his body with no explanation, nor was there a reason for him to jump from the window." Olivia glanced up to watch Allan's face turn from confusion to understanding. "Doctor Bishop told us about this…" Olivia thought about the type of toxin that Walter described to her. "…this psychoactive mix that a type of toad…"

"Bufo alvarius." Allan blurted out. Rebecca glanced at him through the corner of her eye. Peter turned his whole neck around to face the disheveled man in the backseat with curiosity written across his face whilst Olivia repeatedly flickered her eyes from the road ahead to him in the mirror above. Vipor looked at everyone guiltily but with a mischievous glint in his eye and continued with a stutter, "I-it's a rare amphibian that h-has a toxic chemical laced in it's usual poison glands that causes anything that threatens them to hallucinate various events before they die. I helped manufacture its poison into a stable yet powerful hallucinogen."

Peter lunged across the car and punch Vipor in his face. "You idiot! That was the exact toxin that killed your buddy Mark. So are you just leading us on a goose chase to find a dead body?"

"I didn't expect George to sell the potion to MassiveDynamic. But I don't blame them on using it on Mark. He was a shifty guy who couldn't be trusted with our secrets, and he wanting to get a high ranking job just made him more suspicious." Peter told him that George Morales also was killed by the poison but Vipor just shrugged. "L-look, I only made the thing stable enough to be used by human, I don't know anything about the victims and why they were killed. I didn't really like George that much anyway. He wanted Felix as soon as Jason's infection became known to him, but I told him that the only way he can get the birds venom was to get himself killed." Allan crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, frowning.

Rubbing the kink in his neck, Peter turned back around to face the front. "Why do we have to see Mark anyway?"

"If he is still in the morgue, then we should be able to get his key."

"Key to what?" Rebecca asked surprisingly. Allan smiled, pleased that she asked him something instead of giving off vibrant cold waves of hatred.

"His butterfly room."

"You've gotta be kidding me? Are you serious?" As shocked as his voice, Peter's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"It's not full of live butterfly's, if that was what you were thinking." The young Bishop man in the front seat lowered his eyelids. "He has this special room in his house which he has all his precious rare butterfly's in. I don't know why he has an interest in them but it's extremely lucky for me to be his friend."

"So we have to get a key off a dead body and then go to the dead body's home to get dead butterflies which will do…what exactly?" Rebecca queried mockingly.

Vipor looked at her and answered matter-of-factly, "Make a bird dead."

Olivia's car rolled smoothly up the driveway of Young's house after they retrieved the man's butterfly room key from his right sock. "Not that it was strange or anything to get a key from a sock worn by a man who had been recently killed, but what makes it so special?"

Vipor gave them all a cheeky smile. "I'll show you."

After not being disturbed for more than a week, dust had finally begun to settle permanently on the oak tables and intricate ornaments scattered through Mark Young's home and the foreign sounds of new footsteps tapping gentle against the hardwood echoed throughout the house was alien, the old house becoming unused to the footsteps after a short time of being apart from noise. "Down here." Allan purposely strode across the hard floor towards one of the rooms on the opposite end of the house, his dark suit making him more like a shadow with his unheard footsteps. He stopped just outside a closed off room. "Here it is!" He exclaimed obviously.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Do you think anything will be in there besides the butterflies?"

Vipor scoffed sarcastically. "Mark wasn't too bright a fellow so I doubt he would booby-trap the place." Slowly but surely Vipor unlocked the door with a deafening click against the silence and pushed it open, revealing a room which didn't seem to have seen daylight, or any light in that matter, in quite some time. The switch for the rooms light popped out of its socket once the door had released its pressure on it and activated the various lights dotted about the ceiling.

"Oh, my God." Olivia gasped, her frame sliding past Vipor with ease, her gun raised just in case. As everyone entered, the butterfly relics that hung eerily on every inch of space on the walls seemed shimmer with every step they took. Rebecca shook her shoulders, thinking that the small angelic insects were fluttering their wings in attempt to escape but concluded it was just her own shadow playing light tricks on her. "Look at this."

Peter wandered across to his female agent companion, still mesmerized by the vast collection hanging on the walls, and questioned her. Olivia pointed to the small frame directly in front of her. Inside was a very large and majestic red winged Monarch butterfly. Its usual breeds trademark orange and brown colour had been altered and changed into black and red. "It looks like it's been experimented on, don't you think?" Olivia nodded silently and gazed deeper into the vibrant red patterns on the insect's wings.

Peering over their shoulder, Vipor laughed. "No, no, that's its real colour." The two observers turned around for a following explanation. "It's still a Monarch but it seemed to have mutated whilst still in the cocoon, which is lucky for us."

"What do you mean 'lucky for us'?" Peter questioned.

"This butterfly is one of two super bugs that is able to poison and kill even the largest on its predators, which is sometimes the falcon."

Rebecca frowned at one of the displays and turned to look at Allan as well. "Where's the other one then?"

"Mister Young was fortunate to have documented and filmed the other butterfly and captured its death and the animal that ate it death too." Rebecca made a look of disgust. Vipor chuckled lowly. "Don't worry, it died peacefully…just a few convulsions."

"Can we go now?" Rebecca asked queasily.

Olivia agreed they leave and snatched up the Monarch's frame before Allan could. The Englishman looked at her with slightly vehement eyes with gave off a wave of strong curiosity. "I'll keep it safe. It's just better I have it than you." Allan smirked and left. Peter brushed lightly past her but stopped once he felt her hand on his arm. "We're practically going to kill an animal; don't you feel anything about that?"

"I won't be the one killing it, so no." Peter continued his return back to the green car waiting outside leaving Olivia to contemplate about whether or not she should keep the butterfly. Her love for animals was too high to allow even the dreaded falcon named Felix to die.

Down the hall she heard Allan reply to something unheard by Peter. "…the butterfly should be an enticing treat for Felix, better than peanuts coated in cyanide, if you ask me." Olivia clutched the butterfly closer to her chest and hoped she was doing the right thing.

Meanwhile back at Walter's lab, the said man was catching up on a few Z's when his computer began to whir into life and disturb him. Walter rubbed his eyes tiredly and sauntered over to the offending computer, gazing into it's screen. He had received an email from Peter. "Hello, Peter." The eccentric man greeted the email with a smile and read it quietly.

_Walter, what do you know about poisonous Monarch butterflies? Red with black edged wings and black body. Tell me when we get back._

Walter's grin spread into a very, _very_ cheerful smile. "Some dinner for Felix, I presume, Peter?"

**See, that wasn't too bad. The mutation was just a poisonous butterfly, nothing too serious. I probs made some people a bit wary of this fic if they didn't like X-men. Hehehe, did you spot the lyric? If you did, kudos to you and your love for random music...if you didn't, I won't be like other people and say review to find out so I'm just going to tell you in this random memo that I like putting at every end of my chapters. The song is _Poisoning Pigeons in the Park_ by _Tom Lehmr _(I think that's how you spell his last name) and the lyric in the story was "Peanuts coated in cyanide" A subtle lyric but I thought it was fun to put it in.  
Later Taters...and if want (well, I want you to but it's up to you) review :D**


	11. Death of a Falcon

**Stuff: I don't own Fringe...  
I'm so sorry i didn't update sooner, but I was disappointed that no one reviewed my last chapter. Not to worry though, for you are now about to read the last chapter of Handshake with the Lizards!! I had some difficulty doing this chapter coz I didn't know how to end it, but I finally got it and no it is complete!! Enjoy!!**

She huddled in the corner of the room, scared by the smell of blood that was splattered on every wall. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but it seemed everyone wanted to kill her. She ruffled her speckled feathers and hopped across the floor to nibble on some dry seed that had spilled from the cage about. Oh, what she wouldn't give to taste raw meat again.

A muffled thud of a door alerted Felix that she was not alone. All the other birds had flown away through the broken window; but not her. No, she would stay faithfully in the room until her master returned. Little did the falcon know, Jason Reilly was dead and would never be returning. More thumping was heard and was coming closer. Felix spread her wings and took flight, aiming high to the lamp in the corner again. She sat there and eyed the door, daring it to open.

"…_worry, she'll eat it and this whole thing will be over. I reckon she'd be starving after a few days by herself with seed and blood._" The Englishman chuckled at the cruelty of leaving Felix to fend for her self. He did not like her, not a bit. After what she had done to Jason and Rebecca (even though he wanted her to become mutated) and himself, he just wanted the bird to be rid of so none of this would happen again. "Now, shush, please. We don't want her to fly away."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Allan's rough attempt at whispering, which was more like his voice just dialing down a notch and not succeeding the murmuring tone at all, and stopped beside Olivia. "We don't have to go in there, do we?"

"I would rather we did, well me anyway, to see if that thing dies from the butterfly so I can file this case and get it behind us."

"What about Massive Dynamic?" Peter asked.

"I'll deal with them later. But let's focus on the job at hand."

Quietly, Allan fingered out the dead butterfly from its casing with gloved hands and whistled. "Hey, Felix. I have a tasty snack for you." From behind, Olivia and Rebecca winced at the lame attempt at getting the falcon's attention. Undeterred by what was happening behind him, the foreigner crept into the fouled laboratory, watching out for all the blood. He looked behind to see if the bird was there. She wasn't. "Miss Dunham?"

"Yeah?"

"How come no one has cleaned this place up? I mean, honestly, there isn't even any police tape out front."

"That's 'cause everything is been kept quiet here until that bird is dead." Olivia hated explaining herself to civilians, especially civilians who aren't right in the head and want to inflict pain in other people for their own person pleasure. "Now hurry up and give him the bug."

"It's an insect." Olivia glared at Allan's remark and gave him a look that could've burned him.

A sudden series of beeps interrupted everyone and echoed around the hallway and lab. "Oh." Peter slid his phone from out of his pocket and read the email he had just received.

_Very poisonous. Instant death when eaten. If it's dead, give it to the bird. _"We were going to do that anyway, Walter." Peter grumbled. Olivia looked up at him and questioned what he had said. "I just asked Walter if this butterfly was the real thing, and according to his, erm, statistics of sorts, it is."

Allan had already placed the butterfly near the small pile of bird seed and had rushed back to the door before the falcon could swoop him. He slammed the door shut with a satisfying SMACK and leaned on it. "I think she should be eating it in about half an hour," He clapped his hands together and smiled, "so who wants tea?"

Reluctantly everyone agreed to coffee instead of tea and waited out the half hour in silence. Growing restless, Peter stormed upstairs and yanked open the lab's door, revealing what it hid inside. There, lying on the floor beside a crimson pool and a half eaten insect, was Felix; dead. "Guy!" Olivia raced upstairs after pushing Allan out of her way so she could be the second to see what happened. "She's dead."

"Good." She twisted to face Rebecca. "Grab a plastic bag from downstairs and give it to me." Rebecca did as she was told and ran back down the stairs. Meanwhile, the men were ordered not to go into the room whilst Olivia phoned her superior. "It's me."

"_Agent Dunham, what can I do you for?_"

"We killed the bird."

"_Good. Burn it and dispose of it. The papers don't need to know what caused the virus._" Sensing Olivia was going to protest, Phillip Broyles continued, "_Don't worry, I've got something made up to finish this case._"

"Thank you, sir."

"_Oh, and Dunham?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I know what you're thinking and don't. Let me talk to Massive Dynamic._" Broyles heard Olivia huff. _"I heard about your last encounter with them and I don't think they'd want to co-operate with you anymore._"

_Not that they were, anyway._ Olivia protested in her mind. She clasped the phone shut and accepted the bag Rebecca had returned with. "Peter, put the bird in this and burn it at the old morgue on 3rd. And Mister Vipor?"

"Yes?" Allan replied eagerly. Olivia revealed a pair of cuffs to him. The Englishman's face dropped and his blue suit sagged under his depressed shoulders at the sight of the two metal links. "What did I do?"

"Do you really want me to name them?"

"Not real…"

Olivia counted off a few of the things Vipor had done with her fingers, ignoring him. "Illegal testing on animals, animal cruelty, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder, accessory in a murder. Look Allan, the list goes on, so are you going to come quietly?" Vipor bowed his head, looking like he had been caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar and been beaten for it; the bruise from Peter's punch already blooming, and turned his back to her so she could cuff his wrist.

"So what now?" Rebecca asked.

Olivia took Allan's wrist, the man looking very sorry for him self and hoped that he could make a clean escape, or at least come out of this with a fine, if he helped out. "You can go home now. I will drive you back and you will be able to live your normal life again."

Rebecca looked at Vipor with a small smile but an angry glint in her eyes. "But without my bus driver and bus partner." Vipor grinned.

It loomed proudly above the city; as if it owned the world of science and gloated about it in its height. But inside the building, something that wasn't to gloat about was a heated argument between Nina Sharp and Phillip Broyles. "You broke our agreement, Nina."

Nina fiddled with the latex skin covering her arm and sighed. "I did no such thing. Those boys did their own thing after they left here, but I admit it wasn't in Massive Dynamics best interest of what they were doing."

"So you knew they were stealing the toxins to create that bird?"

The redhead walked around her white desk to stand next to her police connection. "We knew we were missing a few bottles about a year ago but after that, nothing else disappeared. We didn't investigate it and we only knew of the virus when our scientist examined that girl at the bus before your agent took her away." The metal frame of her arm hissed smoothly as Nina clenched fist against the desk in frustration at Dunham. "That girl is a nuisance."

"Yes, but she's good." Broyles did his best to defend Olivia without offending Nina at the same time. "You were able to track down those to Englishmen and have one killed before they could expose…"

"Never mind about that now. Jason's dead and you've locked that other one away."

Phillip bowed and extended his hand. "Until next time Nina?"

She clasped her robotic hand around Broyles' flesh one and smiled. "Yes." Nina released her grip and stared darkly into the black man's cool gaze. "And make sure Vipor gets what he deserves."

He sat there, in the corner of his cell, one leg tucked close to his chest whilst the other lay out in front. His eyes gazed emotionlessly at the single decorative item in the room that he held in his hand. He shifted his legs to circulate the blood to his legs. Vipor had been locked up for almost a year, and there wasn't a single day that went by without thinking of _her._ And now she was here, with him, smiling back at him.

She was wearing a white dress and standing next to a man equally as happy as her. She looked a Vipor with an ageless smile, haunting him. Rebecca had been married for almost 4 months and he wasn't invited. Loathsome.

**I hope all loose ends have been tied up and everyone liked it!! Ask me any questions if i have missed something and I shall answer.  
Later Taters. I've had fun writing this for you all.  
(P.S. If you haven't already realized, I have no idea where streets are in the US, so I doubt there is a morgue on 3rd...if thats even a street :P...)**


	12. Thank you!

**Stuff: This is just a big THANK YOU!!! for my reviewers that have followed my story til hopefully the very end.**

**Thank you:**

_SexySadie88_

_lalunafour_

_Trinity Day  
_

_MacabrePortrait_

_theone101_

_blackiebrens_

and last but certainly not least, my first reviewer _Silver Dog Demon_

**To my original reviewers up top, thank you for supporting my fic, and thank you to all those PM's from other people who gave me some constructive critisism!!!**


End file.
